


Familiar souls

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Romance, gala - Freeform, mutual interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. While searching for his path, Oliver meets someone also uncertain of her future.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Julia Pennyworth
Kudos: 5





	Familiar souls

**Author's Note:**

> As much as Batwoman show sucks (and no one and nothing can convince me of otherwise), some characters seemed to be nice and relatable, such as Luke Fox or Julia Pennyworth, although in the latter's case it annoyed me a little that they made Julia Kate's ex, who had trained her at one point before Kate became Batwoman and kept an eye on Kate per Bruce's request, which was a violation of Kate's trust. Plus, I read that the fans were disappointed with the casting of Julia, since in comic books she was black and they casted an actress with white complexion. Me honestly, I wasn't really bothered, plus, I think that it makes the fans hypocrites, considering the casting of Candice Patton as Iris West and they think that most people hate Iris because they are racists, which is not true and I'm not gonna waste my time on pointless arguments, so you can all just shove it, if you try to start something.
> 
> Basically, in Batwoman, Julia was kind of like female James Bond and friendly and relatable, though only one thing annoying was that like Oliver, Julia tends to keep secrets from others in a misguided attempt to protect them, in Kate's case that being that Bruce had sent Julia to keep an eye on Kate, which Kate took as a violation of trust or Julia working with an international criminal and handing him Lucius's journal in exchange for the criminal stopping targeting Kate. Plus, what I found stupid and annoying was that after Kate killed a criminal and pushed Julia away, was that sometime later, Julia started to date Sophie, Kate's ex. Wasn't exactly a love triangle, but as usual, the writers of Arrowverse can't get on without filling their lesbian quota.
> 
> Plus, the actress wasn't bad as Julia and I actually liked her, although, given the resemblance, I'm thinking Sophie Turner with blonde hair could also work.
> 
> Timeline-wise, well, I'm replacing the gap between Seasons 3 and 4 of Arrow with this, since don't get me started on how stupid the Olicity ending in Season 3 and in series finale of Arrow was. After the crap Diggle, Felicity, Laurel and Thea threw on him, it wouldn't surprise me if Oliver had distanced himself from all of them, if only to have some personal space. And yeah, I know, Oliver didn't have control of his company anymore but if the writers were actually competent, Oliver would actually have a saving accounts to have enough money, instead of making Oliver braindead to prop up Team Arrow.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or Arrowverse.

Oliver was in a gala charity event in Berlin, invited by his old friend Carol Ferris as he mingled with guests and attended the auction but he wasn't particularly interested in buying any item, even though it may have been for a good cause. He did make a generous donation but Oliver didn't have the heart to collect any antiquities.

Then, a blonde woman in silver dress piqued his interest as he recognized her, while she sat at the bar, staring at the cup of champagne in her hand, contemplating as Oliver approached her.

"You know, when someone stares at their drink, it usually means that they are struggling with something." Oliver said.

The woman raised her head and smiled at Oliver. "Oliver Queen. Fancy meeting you here."

"Julia Pennyworth. It's been years." Oliver said, smiling back.

"Since they kicked you out of Princeton—"

"I actually dropped out, since that kind of scenery wasn't my thing." Oliver chuckled, slightly embarrassed.

"Though I do recall that you and Thomas, while you had good grades, had quite a lack of attendance. Didn't think such fancy parties were your kind of scenery, Oliver." Julia looked around at the socialites mingling as Oliver smiled.

"People change." Oliver said before clearing his throat. "How have you been?"

Julia took a breath. "After college, I didn't have much of ambition. Wasn't fancying the idea of following father's footsteps. Don't get me wrong, Bruce is a good man but I wanted to be my own person."

Oliver nodded.

"I actually spent some time in Special Reconnaissance Regiment. I wanted to work for the good cause." Julia explained.

"You were in the army?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"I wasn't running around with a pair of pistols as Lara Croft, if that's what you're thinking. I did go through the training and had to go through some…" Julia took a breath. "…extreme things but most of the time, I worked as a pilot or a driver. Didn't fancy trading blows or bullets, unless I really had to. Then I reassigned to the administrations and then… I suppose I'm just trying to make my way and go with the flow. Even without Bruce's or my father's support, I'm enough independent to set myself for a lifetime and I'm just trying to use my wealth for a good cause."

Oliver nodded in understanding. "I guess that's one thing we have in common. Even though Isabel and then Ray took over the control of my company, I kept most of my money from my trust fund and earnings from Verdant in my private savings account and now I'm just trying to spend it for something that I hope is the right thing."

"Well, then, let's see. What prize would you like to get for your collection, Mr. Queen?" Julia asked as on stage appeared an auctioneer with an exquisite painting that piqued the interest of most of the guests, who started to bid, with Julia joining.

It quickly became a race of the fastest hand until the auctioneer sold the painting.

"Well, at least someone spends their money on a good cause." Julia said.

"Or they want the painting to boost their own ego." Oliver said, slightly disgusted.

"Well, let's not ruin the mood with the leeches. Perhaps something else might catch your eye." Julia offered.

Oliver noticed an exquisite ruby necklace and considered as the guests started to bid again, with Julia having a particular interest in it but the guests were outbidding her until Oliver spoke up. "$500 thousand."

"Going once… going twice… sold!" The auctioneer banged the gavel as Julia looked impressed at Oliver.

Few moments later, Oliver picked the necklace in a box and approached Julia as they went outside the ballroom.

"You didn't have to do that." Julia said gratefully.

"Maybe not but I can tell it meant a lot to you." Oliver said.

"You're very thoughtful." Julia said as they entered Julia's sports car. "Would you like to come with me?"

"I have nowhere to rush. I'm flying back to Star City next week." Oliver shrugged as Julia drove to her villa at the cliffs with glass window decorations and a sight at the beach.

* * *

Julia turned on the lights and took off her high heel shoes as Oliver looked around. Some old family photos with Alfred and paintings of who seemed to be Julia's mother, considering the family resemblance and mementos from World War II, such as news clippings, documents, photographs etc.

"I see that Alfred and your mother were more than they were letting on." Oliver said.

"You have no idea." Julia said as she picked a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. "Truth be told, I wasn't much impressed by Bruce at first and thought he was a…" She trailed off.

"A spoiled rich playboy who looks down upon bottomfeeders? Don't worry, I'm not offended, I used to be one too." Oliver chuckled as they sat down.

"Well, what you said, that would describe Bruce to a T, but he's more than he's letting on." Julia said. as she turned to look into his eyes. "And I can tell that you are too. That pain and horror you'd been through on the island change you in many ways not many people might see and you can try and hide behind that façade but I can see right through it. I can tell that you are trying to hide that darkness and keep it at bay because you're afraid people would see you differently but I'm not afraid."

Oliver looked uncomfortable as he instinctively thought about leaving.

"I'm not going to ask you to tell me what happened to you on the island or recently but I just want you to know that you don't need to be afraid to show it to me. You just need good people beside you to show you the light again." Julia assured as she held his hand.

"You're speaking from experience?" Oliver asked, smiling.

"Let's just say that I know a family who has gone through unimaginable sorts of crazy." Julia said cryptically and Oliver, while curious, decided it would be better not to pry into details. "And let's just say that I had to leave because… well… we all made some questionable choices but I had to wonder whether my place was with them."

"You think you don't belong there?" Oliver asked.

"I think that right now we all need time to heal our wounds." Julia said and Oliver nodded.

"I know the feeling. I admit, it's been a while since I've been open to anyone about this." Oliver said.

"Me too." Julia said and neither one of them noticed that they were holding hands as they neared their lips to each other, while Oliver pulled the straps of Julia's dress as they slipped down her naked body, while she unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his scarred chest as they laid down on bed, making out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
